1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jaw crusher for bulky waste and like matter, including two groups of jaws or shanks being movable towards and away from each other, the jaws or shanks within each group being placed at an interval corresponding to the width of the jaws or shanks of the opposite group, the jaws or shanks of one group being adapted, as they move towards the other group, to travel at least partly into the interspace between the jaws or shanks of the opposite group, and including driving units actuating at least one group of jaws or shanks in order to move them towards the opposite group.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior-art crushing devices for the aforementioned purpose the disintegration of the material to be cut takes place primarily by cutting or shearing action, said material being sheared off over sharp edge means provided on the edges of the jaws or shanks. It has been found that the disintegration of heavy material, such a wooden or metal beams, metal objects and building waste, requires very great forces and that prior-art type jaw crushers must therefore be highly overdimensioned as far as driving power is concerned.